goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Autonation
this is the only episode that has a cold closing this is the 20th anniversary episode week for 2016 released: 2016 Transcript Henry: it's autonation's Toyota of vernie in south Austin! Road Runner: MEEP MEEP (Zooms) (All 3 wows) Linda: toyota of vernie in south austin?! Yay! Sheldon: bromfield? Can we just go to a meeting? Linda: yes. (Then the three slides down the pole) Linda: boys, some autonation tapes. Stat! Adidas bros: right! Alan: now, we need, autonation 1988, autonation 2009. Everything we got. (Puts the autonation tape) Chelsea: (offscreen) hold! Dionne: (offscreen) it! Abby: (offscreen) right! Marshall: (offscreen) there! Tyger: (offscreen) you! William and bethany: (offscreen while harmonizing) there! Dannii: what are you doing? Linda: watching tapes Dannii: well, this, my friend, is the autonation headquaters! And what kind of autonation tapes? Linda: from the 1970s, to 2010s Dannii: well, we want the three of you to, STOP BUYING CARS! Mark: just think Abby: now if you exscuse us, we’re baking a car cake Linda: W-wait! Please! (minutes) Briana: tada! Made that! what do ya think? linda: not bad... (the car cake fell down) Linda: (starts growling madly) Alright guys, OUT! (the kids look shock) Linda: don’t even think about giving your stupid 70s for the rest of the day, or tomorrow, or next week. (I need a zero ad plays) linda: eh? Guys, check that out (Seconds later) (the kids return) june: (on screen) hey, dawn is getting her hair colour tomorrow, it’ll be at the dome cold closing henry: dawn, hector, where are you going dawn: we’re going to Miss you guys hector: yeah june: i’ll Cry �� henry: me neither! dawn’s mum: dawn, you’ll meet new friends hector’s dad: also, you appear lots, you last appear for the first time, and then, second time (All kids enter) dawn: (hold hands) let’s form a circle hector: (hold hands) alright guys, listen up, if we meet each other again, henry and June in action turns 20 in 2016, and also, Emily and Simon AKA Bailee Von jow and coy McCoy will return. Just promise me one thing, you’ll grow very hard, grow so tall, be friends, be happy, and have everybody like you and your singing! So! Who’s with me!? all: 3, 2, 1! H&J in action! Dawn: (tears emerging) goodbye! ): Musical guest: Sid and Rebecca (The Asian siblings) Bailee: we’re Von jow McCoy, And we’re gonna introduce the musical guest, so without further ado, let’s give a Autonation round of sound for our musical guest, Sid and Rebecca (The Asian siblings)! Sid and Rebecca (The Asian siblings): The sun has gone, the moon is bright It wishes all of us goodnight All the little stars arise Whispering: Time to close your eyes Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug The little birds up in the tree Have gone to bed and so shall we We take with us a little friend Take off our slippers, go to bed Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Time to turn off the little light To rest our heads and say goodnight On our dreams we sail away Tomorrow brings a brand new day Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hugCategory:Episodes of henry and june in action